playboy? is that you?
by popcaga
Summary: menjalani hubungan yang cukup lama membuat kenangan yang terlalu kuat untuk dilupakan.M for safety Read and Review please new chapter up mind to review
1. Chapter 1

Playboy ? Is That You?

Seorang lelaki dengan setelan jeans, kemeja bergaris warna biru dan hitam tipis dengan jaket kulit warna coklat tak lupa dengan sepatu hitam membuat dirinya semakin terlihat tampan dan casual. Athrun Zala , lelaki kaya yang menjadi pujaan banyak wanita di Universitas Arcangel. Puluhan wanita sudah pernah menjadi 'teman dekat' nya. Namun belum pernah ada yang benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya. Pria itu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri teman-temannya atau lebih mudah disebut sahabat dari kecilnya. Disana ada seorang otaku anime Dearka dari jurusan sastra, mahasiwa satu fakultas kedokteran dengan Athrun yaitu Yzak, Nicol dari seni dan Kira dari jurusan fisika.

"Halo kawan…." Sapa Athrun

"Kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Nicol

"Yah… 'teman wanita' ku saat akan aku ajak 'bertanding' tiba-tiba dia datang bulan. Kau tahu, aku jadi bingung dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi aku kekampus lebih pagi" jawab Athrun

"Dasar pheromone machine… " cibir Yzak

"Ayolah aku laki-laki normal berusia 23 tahun yang membutuhkan seks untuk tiap harinya…" sangkal Athrun

"Athrun bukankah seperti itu hanya karena kesepian?" Tanya Kira

"Aku tak akan kesepian kawan karena kalian… hahaha" tawa Athrun

"Athrun aku akan ada konsel nanti malam.. kau mau datang?" Tanya Nicol

"Tentu aku tak akan melewatkan acaramu. Jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan malam. Di October hall. Ini tiketnya" kata Nicol

Meski memiliki banyak 'teman wanita' Athrun tak pernah melewatkan satu pun acara yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya. Ini adalah sifat yang disukai oleh para sahabatnya.

"Yzak… apakah kita ada kelas pagi ini?" Tanya Athrun

"Ya… Gladys seperti biasa"

Athrun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Thalia Gladys adalah salah satu 'teman dekat' yang dulu dia kencani seorang ahli kandungan yang mengajar di salah satu mata kuliah yang ditempuh Athrun. Ketika mereka sudah selesai melakukan 'kegiatan' yang biasa suami istri lakukan dikehidupan mereka, keesokan pagi mereka berpisah. Rekor kedekatan Athrun dengan Gladys adalah rekor terpanjang yang dimiliki oleh Athrun yaitu 2 minggu. Sehingga Athrun sedikit malas untuk menemui dosennya.

"Nicol bisakah kau memberikan tiket lebih untukku? Aku akan mengajak temanku melihat konsermu?" Tanya Kira

"Ya tentu Kira… aku akan meminta asistenku mengirimkannya untukmu…"

"Terima Kasih…" Kira tersenyum

"Wow… apakah kau akan mengajak seorang gadis?" Tanya Athrun

"Sebaiknya jangan perempuan Kira… ingat ada 'binatang buas disini…" cibir Yzak

"Oh… tega sekali kau yzak mengatakan aku binatang buas? Aku adalah kucing Persia yang imut sekali…"

"Hentikan itu…"

"Hahaha… aku akan mengajak seorang gadis yang special… aku juga ingin mengenalkan nya pada kalian…" wajah Kira bersemu merah

"Oh… sepertinya menarik… baru kali ini kau membicarakan tentang seorang perempuan kawan… sepertinya dia sangat special…" sindir Athrun

"Ya Athrun.. dia special…" jawab Kira

"Sangat…" tambahnya

POPCAGA

Setelah kelas selesai Athrun segera menuju perpustakaan ini hari jumat dan waktunya untuk membaca buku fiksi. Meski terlihat urakan namun Athrun membagi waktunya dengan tepat. Lebih tepatnya mencari teman kencan setelah membaca sebuah buku fiksi. Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde disertai baju merah yang sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya. 'seksi' itulah yang menjadi pemikiran Athrun.

Segera athrun mendekati gadis itu. Dengan gerakan yang lamban membuat gadis itu tidak bisa mendengar langkah kaki Athrun yang mendekatinya. Gadis itu seperti dalam dunia lain ketika memilih-milih buku.

"Hai.. kau sedang mencari buku? " Tanya Athrun

"Tentu saja aku sedang diperpustakaan!" jawab gadis itu singkat

"Aku tahu banyak buku disini…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… pertama aku akan tahu selera bukumu dan kedua aku akan membuatmu tidak menyesalinya…"

"Kau seperti mengetahui banyak tentang buku…"

"Aku tahu banyak… uhm… aku tahu buku, film, dan wanita"

Athrun segera memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan gadis itu itu. Mata hazelnya sungguh indah. Athrun kesulitan untuk tak terhanyut pada keindahan matanya.

"Jika memang begitu… bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku? Buku apa yang cocok untukku?" tuan rambut biru

"Tentu…"

Athrun mengambil sebuah buku The Hunger Game. Dan menyerahkan bukunya.

"The Hunger Game? Bisa katakan alasannya?"

"Cerita romantis yang akan disukai semua gadis, ada petualangan, pertarungan dan persahabatan didalamnya… aku yakin saat kau membacanya kau tak akan menyesalnya dan… kau tak akan menyesal telah mengenalku"

Athrun memegang dagu gadis pirang itu dan mendekatkan bibir mereka. Namun dalam hitungan detik gadis itu mengelak

"Maaf Tuan rambut biru… sepertinya kau salah jika mencari cinta satu malam." Katanya tegas

"Maksudmu?"

"Cara memandangmu yang sendu dan sangat sensual memang akan menggugah hasrat wanita untuk berciuman. Namun saying sekali.. aku kesini bukan untuk mencari buku yang akan menghabiskan waktuku dihari Jumat. Dan mencari teman kencan yang bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lama hingga berakhir dihari Sabtu pagi… oh .. saying sekali…"

"Kau…" Athrun sedikit kesal

"Kuakui bakat aktingmu… apa kau faultas sastra? Sepertinya kau tak pernah membolos dikelas itu"

"Apa…"

"Wajahmu sangat tampan dan kulitmu putih bersih seperti salju… badanmu kekar dan berotot sungguh sangat menggugah hasrat untuk bercinta. Namun sayang sekali… kau jauh dari tipeku."

"Kau…. Tak mengenalku?" Athrun

"Uhm… aku tak mengenalmu … dan kau akan menjadi tipeku jika kau bisa hitamkan sedikit kulitmu …"

"Apa…" Athrun terheran

"Baiklah tuan rambut biru … aku bisa pergi dulu… sampai jumpa lagi?"

Gadis pirang itu meninggalkan Athrun yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia ditolak dengan cara sangat 'tidak wajar' oleh seorang gadis. Dengan menjelaskan rincian penolakannya. Membuatnya sedikit kaget dengan kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki.

"Dasar akan kucari dirimu…"

TBC

Terima kasih buat teman-temanku yang selama ini memberikan semangat pada penulis bodoh ini. Cyaaz,Imelda, nelsha April dan Zenny-chan. Saya akan kembali setiap minggu kalau enggak WB. Love you always….


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih ya buat yang sudah baca fanficku

Singatsu-chan, Cyaaz-chan dan Titania yang sudah review dan para silent reader yang sudah mau membaca fic seksi saya hihi

Oke oke… silahkan membaca

Playboy? Is That You?

Chapter 2

Cagalli mengaduk cokelat panas yang baru saja dia buat. cagalli Setelah merasa sedikit lelah karena dia selesai membersihkan apartemen kecil miliknya. Apartemen yang sederhana cocok ditinggali oleh seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu bisa mengatur keadaan rumah. Tempat tidur yang ditata memiliki fungsi ganda yaitu sebagai tempat nonton tv dan dvd. Lalu dapur yang berbentuk mini bar yang digunakan sebagai tempat makan. Lalu sofa mungil yang berwarna hijau sebagai ruang tamu.

Cagalli tidak terlalu peduli dengan berat badannya karena setiap hari dia menyisihkan 30 menit untuk olah raga sehingga dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan tubuhnya. Setelah meminum seteguk cokelatnya dia meletakkan gelas di pinggir meja samping ranjangnya. Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan. Dia membaca buku kesehatan kehamilan untuk referensi salah satu tugasnya. Sambil dia memperhatikan jam dinding. 18.05 lalu dia tiba-tiba dia mulai menghitung

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 yup… pas sekali"

Tlulit….. nada pintu telah terbuka setelah menekan pin dengan benar. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam halus, serta warna merah darah masuk dengan leluasa ke apartemen Cagalli. Lelaki yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dibawah Cagalli itu segera menaruh beberapa sayuran ke dalam kulkas Cagalli.

"Kau tepat waktu sekali Tuan Shinn…"

"Ya… ya… ini adalah kebiasaanku. Lengkap dengan segala kebutuhanmu."

"Karena itulah aku menyukaimu…."

"Terima kasih pujiannya Tuan putri…"

Shinn Asuka adalah seorang pria yang sudah berkencan dengan Cagalli selama lima tahun.. mereka sudah saling mencintai sedari SMA hingga saat ini.

"Apa kau akan makan malam denganku malam ini?" Tanya Cagalli

"Dengar Lily…" Shinn menuju ranjang Cagalli

"Aku sangat ingin makan malam denganmu malam ini namun kau tahu. Ada alat yang harus aku buat di laboratorium. Bisakah kita lewatkan malam ini kali ini saja?" kata Shinn

"Ayolah Shinn Asuka… kita bahkan baru bertemu setelah sebulan. Bisakah kau tidak mengurung diri di laboratorium itu lagi. Menjadi mahasiswa tehnik sungguh sangat menyebalkan ."

"Maafkan aku Lily… kali ini saja"

"Ini sudah kali ini dari beribu kali-kali sebelumnya" omel Cagalli

Shinn memegang pipi Cagalli. Dia tersenyum lembut. Dan mencium bibir Cagalli dengan lembut. Membuat Cagallli menghentikan protesnya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang Shinn berikan. Ciuman mereka berubah sedikit panas. Karena Shinn lidah shinn mulai memasuki rongga mulut Cagalli. Menggelitik lidah Cagalli untuk menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah milik Shinn. Dengan tiba-tiba shinn menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Cagalli yang penuh kebingungan.

"Ini sudah malam… kau tak istirahat Lily?"

"Kau sudah mau pergi? "

"Aku ada pekerjaan… kuharap kau mengerti…"

"Ya… ya… aku akan jadi gadis pengertian sekali lagi…"

"Itu baru gadisku… aku mencintaimu … Lily…"

"Aku mencintaimu Shinn…"

Shinn mencium kening Cagalli. Lalu pergi keluar dari apartemen Cagalli. Setelah menutup pintu apartemen Cagalli dan menguncinya dari luar. Shinn berjalan pelan kea rah parkiran motornya. Dia membuka _smartphone_ nya dan membuat sebuah email.

 _Kepada : Luna-Chi_

 _Subjek : OTW_

 _Pesan : aku perjalanan menuju apartemenmu. Aku tak sabar makan masakanmu._

Setelah Shinn selesai mengirim pesan. Dia memakai helm lalu segera meluncur dengan motornya.

POPCAGA

Kira memandang jamnya dengan penuh perhatian karena dia tak sabar menunggu seorang gadis yang notabene saudara kembarnya di Café langganan mereka. Bunyi alarm menyambut tamu tiba-tiba bordering dan masuklah seorang gadis yang telah lama ditunggu oleh Kira. Cagalli mencari sosok Kira didepan pintu. Dengan lambaian tangan Kira, dengan mudah Cagalli menemukannya. Cagalli segera menghampiri Kira dengan senyuman hangat. Segera setelah dia sampai di tempat duduk Kira , Cagalli mencium pipi Kira.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

"Baiklah Lily… kau merindukanku namun tak pernah menemuiku…"

"Maafkan aku kakakku…." Cagalli nyengir

"Kau semakin kurus. takkah kau makan dengan benar?"

"Iya… aku makan… aku akan makan dengan lahab dan banyak asal kau menyuapiku…" senyum jahil Cagalli

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Kira mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Cagalli puas senyum kemenangan. Kira segera memesan makanan dan menyuapi Cagalli dengan pelan. Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Cagalli dia makan dengan lahab. Sekitar 5 menit mereka sudah selesai makan lebih tepatnya Cagalli selesai makan.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Shinn?"

"Kami baik-baik saja…"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana persiapan pertunangan kalian?"

"Kira.. dia bahkan belum secara resmi memberiku cincin… jangan paksa aku untuk mendesaknya menikahiku…"

"Bukan memaksa Cagalli hanya memperjelas. Kau sudah keluar dari rumah hanya demi dia."

"Iya… tapi dia bahkan belum pernah membicarakan hal ini…"

"Aku tak ingin pengorbananmu sia-sia…"

"Aku tahu… maka dari itu aku saying padamu saudaraku…"

"Ayah sudah menegerti begitu juga ibu… pulanglah kerumah Lily…."

"Iya.. aku akan berkunjung sabtu depan."

"Baiklah dan sempatkan waktu untukku minggu ini. Temanku mengadakan konser aku ingin kau menlihatnya bersamaku."

"Baiklah… apa sih yang tidak untuk saudaraku…"

"Kau sudah berjanji Cagalli…"

Cagalli tersenyum dan segera memeluk Kira. Cagalli memandang Kira sejenak dan mencium pelan bibirnya.

"Kau yang paling kucintai didunia ini…" kata Kira

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kira…"

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya… aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Aku tak ingin professor Azrael membunuhku karena telat "

"Baiklah… hati-hati dijalan"

"Tentu Sayangku…" kata Cagalli genit

Cagalli meninggalkan Kira sendirian direstoran. Kira bersandar di sandaran tempat duduk. , lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dia merasa tubuh Cagalli makin kurus sehingga menilai pola makan Cagalli tidak teratur. Dia melihat piring-piring kosong yang ada dihadapannya. Karena Kira memesan banyak makanan yang berdaging dan sayuran, Cagalli menghabiskannya sendirian. Dia tahu Cagalli sangat mudah gemuk jika makan banyak makanan yang berkalori tinggi namun diatasi dengan olah raga teratur yang dilakukannya. Namun dia menilai Cagalli tetap berolah raga namun dia tidak makan dengan teratur.

"Dasar gadis itu…"

Kira meminta pelayan membersihkan mejanya dan memesan secangkir teh. Setelah pramusaji meletakkan pesanan Kira. Seorang lelaki berambut biru duduk dihadapan Kira.

"Kau disini? Dijam yang sama tuan Hibiki…" Kata Athrun

"Kau juga kesini dijam yang sama tuan Zala"

"Tak biasanya kau menyusulku disini… ada apa ?"

"Kau tahu kemarin ada seorang gadis yang hamper menjatuhkan diriku…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… saat aku mencari "teman tidur' di perpustakaan untuk pertama kalinya seorang gadis sombong berkata dia tak mengenaliku…"

"Kau jadi kesal karena tidak mengenallimu?"

"Bukan… kata-katanya sangat menyebalkan…"

"Kau terus saja mencari 'teman tidur' tidakkah sesekali kau ingin tidur sendirian?"

"Aku melakukannya Kira di hari Minggu. Atau saat bersama kalian"

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Bukan melupakannya Kira… dia masih ada dihatiku…"

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi… mungkin kau butuh waktu…"

"Ya… waktu yang sangat Lama…"

Kira dan Athrun terdiam sesaat. Karena mereka mendalami pikiran masing-masing. Di Café ini… Café Minerva selain untuk tempat favorit Kira dan Cagalli. Ini juga tempat favorit Kira dan Athrun yang telah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar.

Athrun memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Kira. Tak salah lagi ada noda lipstick di tepi bibir Kira. Athrun menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan bahunya disandaran kursi.

"Kawan… apakah kau baru saja berkencan?" Tanya Athrun

"Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Ada bekas lipstick di tepi bibirmu…"

Mendengar hal itu Kira memerah karena malu. Dan segera menghapur bekas lipsik di bibirnya. Athrun tertawa melihat ekspresi Kira.

"Kau lucu sekali… sangat mudah ditebak…" ejek Athrun

"Jangan menertawakanku bung…" kata Kira ketus

"Yah setidaknya aku tertawa hari ini…"

"Cih… Kau menyebalkan…"

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Tanya Athrun

"Akan kurahasiakan…"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan sekarang…"

POPCAGA

Cagalli menatap ponselnya sambil menunggu bis di halte bis. Dia membuka smartphonenya. Lalu mengetik sebuah email

 _Kepada : Cha_

 _Subjek : Hi_

 _Pesan : hi aku telah selesai menemui Kira hari ini. Dan aku makan siang dengannya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sudah makan? Aku akan kekampus hingga malam. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku merindukanmu Cha…_

Cagalli menekan tombol _sent_ di _smartphone_ -nya dan tak lama berselang bis yang ditunggu dating. Segera Cagalli masuk kedalam bis. Dan tak lama berselang bis pun melaju. Sepanjang perjalanan dia memandang layar _smartphone_ \- nya. Dan dia hanyamendapatkan wallpaper fotonya dengan shinn tanpa ada balasan email. Cagalli mengehal nafas panjang

"Mungkin dia sibuk…."

TBC

Halo halo… ini sudah berusaha update ya… gara-gara seseorang terus-terusan bbm saya dengan nada mengancam akan terus meneror saya… #colek Cyaaz

Semangat untuk hari ini ya… saya kembali jadi pengangguran sehingga saya ingin para reader membantu saya dengan mendoakan supaya saya lekas dapat kerja. See you next week minna love you always


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semuanya apa kabar ? semoga sehat selalu. Kemarin kehidupan RL sedang susah sehingga tidak bisa update. Selamat menikmati

Terima kasih untuk cyaaz Imelda citra love you all

With love

Chapter 3

Kira memandang sendu adiknya yang telah tertidur setelah dia kelelahan menangis. Cagalli tertidur dengan nyaman dipangkuan Kira. Celana Kira basah karena air mata Cagalli. Kira bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk menahan emosinya. Disisi lain dia sangat ingin beranjak dari rumahnya dan menghajar seseorang yang telah membuat adiknya menangis, namun dia tak tega jika Cagalli terbangun karena dia telah menangis berjam-jam. Tangan Kira mengepal dengan kuat dan wajahnya mengeras mengingat perkataan Cagalli

"Dia berselingkuh Kira… dia tak lagi mencintaiku. Dia mengkhianatiku Kira… dia melukaiku…" kata-kata Cagalli seperti CD music yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Flash Back ON

Cagalli memperhatikan Shinn yang tengah mengetik tugasnya di meja makan dengan bahagia. Karena mereka telah bertemu setelah 2 bulan tidak bertemu karena tugas Shinn yang menuntut banyak deadline. Cagalli tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandang Shinn yang sedang konsentrasi di tugasnya.

"Shinn kau ingin kubuatkan sereal? Kau bahkan belum makan dari pagi…"

"Ah… kau benar Lily… aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tolong buatkan…"

"Baiklah…"

Cagalli dengan riang membuatkan sereal lalu dengan hati-hati, seperti biasa sereal coklat dipadu dengan kacang almond yang di iris tipis-tipis. Cagalli tahu benar kesukaan Shinn. Setidaknya sereal adalah jurus andalan Cagalli karena dia tidak berbakat untuk memasak. Selama 5 tahun ini Shinn tak pernah protes dengan kekurangan Cagalli yang tidak berbakat sama sekali untuk memasak. Setelah selesai membuatnya Cagalli meletakkan cangkir sereal disamping laptop Shinn. Cagalli memeluk Shinn dari belakang, dan mengecup pipi Shinn

"Minumlah sereal terlebih dahulu kau bisa sakit…"

"Baiklah…." Shinn meminum sereal buatan Cagalli

"Hei… setelah kau selesaikan tugasmu ayo kita kencan…"

"Iya… kau benar Lily… kita sudah tidak lama berkencan…bagaimana kalau kita ke Sea world pasti akan ssangat menyenangkan. Ah maaf aku harus kekamar mandi sebentar. Bisa kau cekkan laporanku?

"Ya… tentu Sir…"

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan Liliy…"

Shinn mencium pipi Cagalli

"Kau yang terbaik _love_ …" Kata Shinn yang membuat Cagalli bersemu merah

Cagalli masih merasakan getaran yang sama pada Shinn seolah mereka baru saja berkencan. Mungkin aneh jika Cagalli tidak merasa bosan pada Shinn karena dia terlalu mencintainya. Ya… dia adalah lelaki pertama yang bisa bertahan sejauh ini dengan Cagalli yang tegas. Sehingga membuat Cagalli sangat menyukainya.

Cagalli tersenyum memandang Shinn dan segera duduk memandang laporan Shinn. Dia memandang detil tugasnya dan memperbaiki kesalah kecil yang dibuat oleh Shinn. Meski Cagalli jurusan Hukum Politik dia banyak belajar dari buku-buku yang terkadang dibawa oleh Shinn sehingga dia mengetahui sedikit tentang tugas yang dimiliki oleh Shinn. Lalu tiba-tiba ada ikon yang menyala tanda ada email yang masuk. Cagalli mengira itu adalah email penting sehingga segera membukanya, namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga membuatnya kaget. Email itu dari seorang gadis. Dan di foto akun email adalah foto Shinn dengan gadis tersebut.

 _From : LunaChi_

 _About : Love_

 _Hi Shinn… kau lama sekali tidak mengirimiku sudah merindukanmu lagi padahal siang tadi kita baru bertemu. Hihi apakah ini tanda cinta?. Cepatlah pulang akan aku masakkan steak kesukaanmu._

 _Love you most Luna_

Cagalli terbelalak melihat isi email itu, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, tanda dia tidak percaya, dengan gemetar, dia melihat isi email lama Shinn. Dilihatnya banyak email yang dikirimkan oleh Luna, mereka seperti pasangan bodoh yang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar air mata Cagalli menetes dia shock. Seseorang yang dicintainya 5 tahun terakhir ternyata telah memiliki orang lain. Mencintai orang lain. Air mata menetes dengan tak terbendung. Dia menyandarkan bahunya yang lemas dikursi

"Lily apakah ada yang salah kata?" Tanya Shinn sambil keluar kamar mandi

Shinn memandang Cagalli dengan kaget, karena didapatinya Cagalli yang sedang memangis. Dia segera menghampiri Cagalli.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Cagalli terdiam dan terus meneteskan air mata, shinn kebingungan lalu dia melihat kearah monitor laptopnya. Dia membaca isi pesan Luna untuknya.

"Cagalli…"

"Kau… sejak kapan?"

"Maafkan aku… aku…"

"Aku salah apa padamu?"

"Cagalli…"

"Selama ini.. aku mencintaimu… hanya dirimu… bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku?"

"Aku memang bukan gadis sempurna seperti dia, kau bilang tak apa dan jadilah dirimu yang sederhana. Bagaimana bisa… kau melakukan ini… padaku?"

"Cagalli…"

"Kau bosan dengan hubungan kita selama ini?"

"Cagalli… hentikan…"

"Shinn sadarkah kau… selama ini aku berusaha setia denganmu, keluargaku menentang kita, aku berjuang Shinn. Karena aku mencintaimu…"

"Cagalli… kumohon…hentikan" Shinn mulai memelas

"Teganya kau… "

"Lily…"

"Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi…"

Cagalli dengan segera keluar dari apartemennya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga dan menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Shinn berusaha menyusul Cagalli, namun dia gagal. Cagalli segera menuju rumah Kira. Dengan terburu-buru dia masuk rumah dan menuju kamar Kira. Dibuka paksa pintu kamar Kira. Membuat saudaranya kaget. Cagalli dengan segera memeluk saudaranya sambil menangis.

Flash back OFF

Athrun membuka sedikit gerbang pintu rumah Kira dengan heran karena tak biasanya sahabatnya itu teledor dan membiarkan gerbangnya terbuka lebar seperti itu, lalu ada mobil mini cooper mini yang terparkir sembarangan didepan rumahnya. Setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya Athrun menutup pintu gerbang Kira, dan memasuki rumah Kira.

"Si bodoh itu membuka pintu lebar sedangkan dia tidak ada di ruang tamu" batin Athrun

"Oi… kawan… kau dirumah?" teriak Athrun lalu menutup pintu

Melihat tidak ada jawaban Athrun langsung ke dapur membuat kopi hitam dan memakan salad buah yang ada di kulkas. Dia merasa sedikit pusing setelah menemani ayahnya menemui para koleganya dan terlalu banyak minum alkohol sehingga membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Untungnya kopi hitamnya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit kepalanya.

POPCAGA

Kira membaringkan Cagalli dengan hati-hati, kemudian menyelimutinya. Kemudian dia berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Menutup pintunya lalu menuruni tangga dengan tatapan kosong. Pandangan mata Kira mulai kosong. Amarahnya memuncak tak tertahankan. Kira menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah dengan kasar

"Hai kawan … pintumu sangat terbuka tadi. Sehingga aku menutupnya. Kau jangan terlalu teledor. Sekarang tindakan kejahatan sangat berbahaya. " Athrun menhampiri Kira yang telah sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir.

"Hei kawan kenapa kau tidak menjawab perkataanku?"

Athrun menarik tubuh Kira dan memutarnya sehingga berhadapan dengannya, didapatinya mata kosong Kira yang sangat menakutkan. Athrun terkejut seketika. Athrun tahu dengan benar bila mata kosong ini adalah saat dimana Kira sangat marah hingga gelap mata. Athrun mengguncangkan tubuh Kira namun Kira tetap tak bergeming.

"Kau… kambuh?" Athrun memandang Kira dengan horor

"Lily-ku menangis… Aku harus menghapusnya…"

"Kira… sadarlah…" Athrun memegang pipi Kira menatapnya lekat

"Lily-ku menangis… Aku harus membuatnya menghilang…" Kira menyingkirkan tangan Athrun

"Kira!" teriak Athrun

"Minggir…" Kira mendorong Athrun hingga terjungkal

Athrun meringis kesakitan karena sikunya terluka. Kira berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan Athrun

"Maaflan aku kawan sepertinya aku harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu"

Athrun memukul tengkuk leher Kira sehingga membuatnya pingsan seketika. Dengan kesusahan dia mengangkat tubuh Kira dan mengikatnya dikursi menggunakan kain.

"Maafkan aku kawan… tapi aku harus melindungimu… Kau benar-benar tambah berat"

POPCAGA

Udara dingin memasuki kamar Kira, yang jendelanya terbuka lebar. Membuat seorang gadis yagg kelelahan menangis akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Cagalli membuka pintu dengan malas. Dia merasakan matanya sangat sulit terbuka karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dia menuruni dengan tangga dengan malas sambil berpegangan pada pegangan tangga. Saat memandang kearah ruang tamu. Matanya terbelalak didapatinya saudaranya sedang terikat di kursi dengan kain dan mulutnya dibekap. Lalu dihadapannya ada seorang lelaki yang memandangnya dengan seksama. Kemarahan Cagalli memuncak tak teredam. Dia segera berlari kearah lelaki asing itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAUDARAKU….."

TBC

Cukup sekian… mind to review?

I am back so cyaaz jangan kabur

Lobve you all minna


	4. Chapter 4

Hello minna san apa kabar? Kuharap kalian sehat. Maaf ya gara-gara banyak kerjaan dan sstres akut akan RL sehingga saya tidak bisa update. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih pada teman teman yang selama ini sudah sudi mendengarkan keluh kesah saya *colek cyaaz

okelah langsung saja ya.

Chapter 4

Athrun mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menahan rasa sakit yang berpusat di pinggulnya. Seorang gadis telah mendorongnya dan sukses membuat dia terjungkal. Dengan sedikit kernyitan di dahinya Athrun Athrun memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mencoba melepaskan ikatan ditubuh Kira dengan cepat. Setelah sepenuhnya merasa tidak sakit lagi Athtun berdiri.

"Hei…. Dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Jadi jangan lepaskan ikatannya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia sedang berjalan dengan motivasi membunuh orang."

"Kau tahu apa tentang dia?" bentak Cagalli

"Hei… aku sahabatnya sejak dulu… mana mungkin aku melakukan ini karena hobi"

"Mungkin saja kau tipe S" sindir Cagalli

"Sialan…" umpat Athrun

"Aku saudara kembarnya. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya lebih baik dari aku."

"Oh astaga… nona… dilihat darimananya kalian kembar?"

"Kami kembar tak identik… katakan kau siapa? Sebelum aku menghajarmu…"

"Cobalah… aku merasa cukup kuat untuk berkelahi denganmu dan bahkan diranjang babe…"

Cagalli memandang jijik kearah Athrun. Dan memandang Kira yang mulai tersadar

"Sakit…. Sialan… kau benar-benar memukulku Athrun" Kira meringis

Cagalli segera memegang pipi Kira dan memandangnya dengan lekat. Matanya mulai basah

"Apa kau merasa sakit Kira? Bagian mana yang sakit? Aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya…"

Kira memandang saudara kembarnya yang tampak khawatir. Dalam hati dia senang karena sejak Cagalli memiliki pacar. Dia merasa perhatian Cagalli terbagi. Meski mereka mengahabiskan waktu bersama tapi Cagalli adalah belahan jiwa Kira. Sehingga jika sedetik saja mereka berpisah itu adalah kesengsaraan baginya. Kira menghapus air mata Cagalli lalu memeluknya sebentar kemudian memandangnya dengan lembut

"Aku tak apa… dia memukulku karena suatu alasan Cagalli…"

"Alasan apa untuk mengikatmu seperti itu…"

"Karena aku hampir membunuh orang jika dia tak menghentikanku Cagalli…"

"Siapa?" Tanya Cagalli

"Shinn tentu saja…" Kira enteng

"Baiklah nona setidaknya kau harus minta maaf karena mendorongku seperti itu?" kata Athrun

"Bermimpilah… kau sudah membuat saudaraku memar-memar"

"Tsk… kau sama sekali tak manis…" cibir Athrun

"Aku tak mau jadi manis untuk dipuji oleh dirimu…"

Kira tersenyum melihat Cagalli dan Athrun berdebat.

"Cagalli…"

Kira menarik tubuh Cagalli dan memeluknya dengan erat. Merasakan setiap aroma tubuh saudaranya. Dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Cagalli terbelalak, dia menghela nafas panjang lalu balas memeluknya.

"Tak perlu Kira… tak perlu… cukup ada kau disisiku aku tak membutuhkannya lagi…"

"Kau yakin? Dia membuatmu menangis…"

"Sungguh tak perlu… kau hanya perlu disisiku sekarang…"

"Kulakukan apapun untukmu kau tahu itu…"

"Ehm…" Athrun berdehem

"Baiklah kawan … kita berteman sejak TK dan aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan saudara kembar tak identikmu ini. Apakah dia gadis yang ada di foto dompetmu?"

"Ya… kau benar…"

"Kira… kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya? Kita bersahabat bukan?"

"Karena kau tak pernah bertanya Athrun… kami tumbuh terpisah sehingga kau pasti tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.."

"Oh kawan aku meceritakan apapun padamu…" Athrun kecewa

"Maafkan aku Athrun… karena kufikir kau tak ingin tahu kehidupan keluargaku…"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah cukup…" sela Cagalli

"Tuan Athrun… kini kau sudah tahu bahwa aku saudara kembarnya sudah cukup kan? Jangan memojokkan saudaraku lagi…"

"Dan perkenalkan aku… Aku Cagalli Yula Atha saudara kembar Kira Yamato. Kami memiliki marga berbeda karena kami dibesarkan oleh keluarga berbeda. Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi sahabat saudaraku dan maafkan aku karena demi aku dia tak menceritakan tentang keberadaanku kepadamu…"

Wajah Cagalli mulai serius memandang Athrun. Kira hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan tegas Cagalli

"tsk… baiklah … " Athrun menyerah

"Kau juga pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri tak menceritakannya padaku…" tambahnya

"Lily… ayo kita makan … dan Athrun ikutlah makan dengan kami aku tahu kau belum makan." Ajak Kira

"Kau tahu cara untuk membujukku Yamato…"

"Always dude…"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum memandang Kira dan Athrun. Athrun adalah teman Kira yang paling sering diceritakan. Kira menggambarkan Athrun adalah lelaki yang setia kawan dan royal. Tak bisa dipungkiri Cagalli sedikit menyesal karena bertindak kurang ajar saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Athrun di perpustakaan.

Cagalli dan Athrun duduk di meja makan dan Kira memasak beberapa menit kemudian menghidangkan roti bakar dengan selai jeruk. Kesukaan Cagalli dan Athrun. Cagalli segera makan setelah sepiring makanan dihidangkan didepannya. Sedangkan Athrun minum kopi hitam panasnya. Mereka bertiga terdiam beberapa saat. Athrun memandang heran kearah Kira dan Cagalli. Dilihat dari manapun mereka memang berbeda namun bentuk wajah dan bibir mereka sama. Athrun teringat akan seorang gadis yang pernah membuatnya malu di perpustakaan. Dan dia berharap bukan gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Dia bisa tewas ditangan Kira bila ketahuan menggoda adik intimnya itu. Athrun segera memalingkan muka dan makan roti abkar miliknya

"Kau akan pulang kerumah Cagalli?" Tanya Kira

"Tidak…"

Kira mengeryit penuh Tanya kearah Cagalli.

"Aku akan tinggal denganmu saja. Akan aku tinggalkan apartemenku untuk sementara waktu. Aku harus mengganti beberapa kunci dan membuang beberapa perabot tak perlu."

"Kau hanya tinggal denganku untuk sementara saja?"

"Ayolah Kira-nii … aku mencintai hidup sendiriku…"

"Terserahmulah…" Kira kesal

"Kalian tidak merasa terlalu dekat? Aku merasa kalian terlalu intim. Jika aku tak tahu kalian kembar aku mengira kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih" kata Athrun

"Kami menikmati hubungan kami tuan Athrun…" bela Cagalli

Cagalli mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu kemudian memeluk Kira dari belakang. Lalu mencium pipi Kira

"Aku perlu kekampus… dan ada beberapa tugas yang perlu kuselesaikan. Jangan lakukan apapun pada Shinn. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Jadi kau tenang saja…"

"Kau tak ingin diantar?"

"Tak perlu aku tak mabuk dan bisa menyetir sendiri"

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti. Dan aku ingin tidur denganmu jadi bersihkan kamarmu"

Cagalli mencium pipi Kira lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kira dan Athrun yang terheran-heran. Tak lama berselang bunyi mobil terdengar menjauh

"kalian bahkan tidur bersama? Jangan bilang kau berhubungan seks dengan adikmu…"

"Hentikan khayalanmu Athrun dia saudaraku. Kami hanya tidur bersama. Sejak kecil selalu seperti itu…"

"Tapi kalian sangat intim…"

"Dia hanya punya aku Athrun… berbeda denganku… aku punya orang tua dan aku punya kau dan teman-teman. Tapi dia hanya punya aku…"

"tsk… baiklah.. sekarang katakana kenapa kau mengamuk lagi?"

"Lily menangis karena pacar yang sudah dikencaninya selama lima tahun berselingkuh. Jika kau tak hentikan aku tadi sudah pasti aku sudah membunuhnya."

"Wah… lama sekali mereka berkencan. "

"Mereka berteman sejak kecil Athrun sehingga sudah mengenal Cagalli lama sekali. Dia hanya punya aku dan Shinn tapi Shinn malah seperti itu."

"Jangan salahkan siapapun Kira.. itu hubungan mereka…" Athrun tertunduk

Wajah Athrun tertunduk muram. Kira memperhatikannya dalam diam

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud…" Kira merasa tak enak karena membuat Athrun teringat sesuatu

"Tak apa Kira… aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Popcaga

 _To : cagalli_

 _From : Shinn_

 _Subject : maafkan Aku_

 _Kita perlu bicara Cagalli sungguh. Banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan padamu. Bisakah kau kembali pulang ke apartemen atau jika kau tidak ingin disana kita bisa berte,u ditempat lain. Kumohon Lily.. jangan buat aku ketakutan angkat telponku minimal._

Cagalli menutup flip ponselnya. Dan melemparkan asal ke tempat duduk sampingnya. Lalu dia memasuki area parker dekat kampusnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan parkirnya sudah benar Cagalli mematikan mesinnya dan menyandarkan kepala nya disandaran

"Apa-apaan dengan hidupku ini Haumea…"

Cagalli memejamkan mata merasa amat lelah. Dia mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya untuk membuat dirinya rileks.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

TBC

Yeye terima kasih telah sudi membaca.. hehe

Aku ingin memberi kalian tantangan untuk bulan Oktober. Yaitu temanya hujan dan harapan

Untuk peraturannya

Minimal 1k maksimal 4k untuk word

Rated bebas

Deadline publish 30 oktober

Sertakan #rainandwishes dan #FGSI pada prolog

Bebas menggunakan semua chara

Diizinkan melakukan kolaborasi

Oke selamat bertemu di event


	5. Chapter 5

Halo minna san apa kabar? Aku merindukan kalian semua. Maaf lama update karena banyak masalah RL dan PC yang tidak bersahabat jadi saya tidak bisa publish. Terima kasih untuk cyaaz dan titania yang tidak berhenti mendukung saya. Gak banyak ngomel lagi deh selamat membaca

Disclaimer : Gundam bukan punya popcaga kalau iya isinya akan berakhir bahagia *evil laugh

Playboy

Chapter 5

Cagalli menyadarkan diri sambil mencoba memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan lagu vanilla twilligt dari owl City. Dia memandang foto Shinn dan dirinya yang dia simpan baik-baik di ponselnya.

"Cinta yang kubangun selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya kandas juga… apakah ini karma karena aku sempat badung dulu ya….hihi" Cagalli tertawa lirih

Dengan pelan-pelan dia menghapus foto mereka berdua sambil menangis dalam diam. Hampir lima belas menit dia menangis dan menghapus semua foto yang mereka miliki.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku mengganti ponsel saja…"

Cagalli menuju rumah Kira. Dia menyetir dengan pelan. Didepan rumah Kira ada seorang pemuda dengan motor merah. Cagalli mengenal plat nomor motor tersebut. Itu adalah motor Shinn. Dengan malas Cagalli membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menghampiri Shinn

"Kau ingin dibunuh Kira berada disini?"

"Lily… kumohon… aku bisa jelaskan semuanya…"

"Kau ingin jelaskan apa?"

"Tentang aku dan Luna… kami…"

"Kalian berdua tidak salah…"

"Lily…."

"Maafkan aku… bila aku memang kurang memberikanmu perhatian… aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang semestinya kuberikan padamu…"

"Lily… aku…"

"Hentikanlah… kumohon… aku ingin setidaknya tenang… pergilah… kita akhiri saja hubungan Kita…"

"Kau tak ingin kita…:"

"Kita tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu… "

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Shinn memandang nanar mata Cagalli. Isak Cagalli hampir pecah namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut navy blue membuka gerbang

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?"

Athrun tiba-tiba muncul dan menggandeng tangan Cagalli dengan mesra.

"Oh dia mantan kekasihmu?" tambahnya

"Zala…" Cagalli menatap athrun lekat

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Shinn

"Perkenalkan aku pacar baru Cagalli namaku Athrun Zala, dan kami akan berencana bertunangan 3 bulan lagi. Kuharap kau sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi…"

"Apa? Bertunangan?" Tanya Shinn

"Ya tentu untuk apa berlama-lama berkencan toh juga kami akan menikah…" jawab Athrun santai

"Ayo sayang masuklah… Kira sudah menunggu kita…"

Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli dan Cagalli hanya pasrah mengikuti Athrun meninggalkan Shinn yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan ingin tahu mendalam tentang hubungan mereka.

Popcaga

Cagalli duduk di ruang tamu, sudah beberapa lama dia berdiam diri. Sedangkan Athrun tengah sibuk membuat secangkir kopi. Tak lama berselang Athrun menghidangkan secangkir kopi dihadapan Cagalli.

"Jadi minumlah ini dan cerialah kembali. Ketika kau bermuram seperti ini sangatlah tidak menarik…"

"Zala…"

"Ya?"

"Ide gila macam apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Hahaha maaf aku spontan saja…"

Cagalli tersenyum sendu kearah Athrun

"Zala… kukira kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan …"

"Wah… kau sudah mulai lagi… yah untuk kali ini kurasa ucapan terima kasih cukup membantu" ucapan Athrun sinis

"Dengarkan sampai selesai perkataanku. Tapi ternyata kau orang yang baik juga ya…"

Cagalli tersenyum kearah Athrun. Senyum tulus yang diberikan Cagalli membuat Athrun yang hebat pun tergerak hatinya. Debaran jantung mulai dirasakan oleh Athrun.

Popcaga

Sebotol bir dingin telah selesai diteguk oleh Shinn. Dia merasa bersalah dan kehilangan Cagalli. Luna memang tipikal gadis sempurna untuk seorang kekasih tapi Cagalli adalah gadis yang telah bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama. Sulit untuk melupakannya karena melihat banyak yang mereka lalui, menjadikannya Kenangan yang terlalu kuat untuk dilupakan. Setelah memesan beberapa botol bir kembali dia menggenggam erat sebotol bir dengan kuat. Dia merasa cemburu melihat lelaki lain menyentuh Cagalli. Selama ini laki-laki yang dekat dengan Cagalli adalah Kira dan dirinya. Cagalli bukan orang yang dengan mudah dekat dengan pria lain. Namun pria rambut biru gelap yang tak terasa asing mulai memeluk Cagalli membuatnya sangat murka.

"Cagalli…" sebut Shinn lirih

Shinn membuka layar ponselnya. Ponsel yang dimiliki memiliki tipe ponsel yang sama dengan Cagalli. Mereka bekerja paruh waktu bersama agar bisa memiliki ponsel tersebut. Dia membuka album foto dirinya dan Cagalli, kemudian dia memandang lekat foto hari ulang tahun Shinn, dia menyalahkan dirinya… bagaimana mungkin dia menghianati seorang yang telah menemaninya selama lima tahun.

"Cagalli… maafkan aku…"

Ponsel shinn mulai berdering… dengan malas Shinn membuka flip ponselnya. Disana ada nama Luna tampak di Layar. Shinn menutup flip ponselnya. Kemudian menegak beberapa botol bir yang dia pesan. Dia membiarkan pengaruh alkohol menguasai dirinya, rasa pahit yang dirasa membuatnya semakin ingin meminumnya karena dengan begitu bayangan Cagalli akan terasa sedikit kabur. Malam itu adalah malam Shinn berteman dengan alkohol.

Popcaga

Cagalli makan spaghetti yang dibuat oleh Kira dengan tenang, Athrun tengah sibuk menghabiskan spaghetti piring ketiga. Spaghetti buatan Kira adalah makanan yang paling disukai oleh Athrun. Sehingga dia makan dengan sangat lahab. Kira minum jus jeruk miliknya dengan tenang.

"Cagalli kau kapan pindah kesini?" Tanya Kira

"Kenapa aku harus pindah?" heran Cagalli

"Aku tak ingin kau menemui Shinn di apartemenmu. _No but and no if_. Kau harus tinggal disini bersamaku.

"Kira…" sebut Cagalli lirih

"Aku tak ingin dirimu terluka …"

"Baiklah… minggu ini bantu aku mengemasi barangku di apartemen"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kira tersenyum bahagia. Dia lega akhirnya bisa tinggal dengan saudara kembarnya setelah beberapa tahun Cagalli pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen.

"Dan tuan Zala… apakah perutmu terbuat dari karet? Kau sudah makan spaghetti tiga piring…" Tanya Cagalli

"Aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk berkencan malam ini nona…" jawab athrun santai

"cih… playboy…"

"Athrun sangat jarang makan Cagalli jadi biarkan dia menyelesaikan makanannya " bela Kira

"Dasar Tukang numpang" sindir Cagalli

"Aku mendengarmu nona…"

Kira tertawa mendengar perdebatan sahabat dan saudara kembarnya. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar namun kemudian mereka bertingkah seolah tidak ada kemarahan diantara perdebatan yang mereka lakukan.

Popcaga

Athrun dan Kira duduk di balkon menegak sekaleng bir dingin. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan seperti biasa mereka berdua akan berada di klub nanti malam dengan Yzak dan Dearka.

"Kau pergi malam ini Kira?" Tanya Athrun

"Ya… tentu saja…"

"Tapi Cagalli ada disini dan membutuhkanmu…"

"Kau lebih membutuhkanku Athrun…"

Athrun menegak bir dinginnya sekali lagi.

"Ini adalah hari sabtu yang ke 237 dan ibuku belum juga kembali…"

" Kami selalu bersamamu Athrun…"

"Terima kasih Kira… kuharap semuanya bisa berubah…"

Popcaga

Cagalli mengenakan baju dan menyemprotkan parfum ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia mengenakan bedak tipis dan lipstick tipis di bibirnya yang mungil. Dia menyisir dengan pelan rambut pirangnya. Cagalli menggunakan tank top warna merah dan dipadukan dengan cardigan warna putih. Cagalli menggunakan celana pendek dan menggunakan snikers. Casual tapi membuat kaki jenjang Cagalli terekspos. Kesan seksi didapatkan dengan mudah.

Cagalli menuruni tangga dimana Athrun dan Kira berada didepan pintu. Suara langkah Cagalli membuat keduanya menoleh kearah Cagalli. Membuat mata kira terbelalak

"Baju apa yang kau kenakan Cagalli?" Tanya Kira

"Oh ayolah aku ingin pergi ke klub denganmu… aku akan ditertawakan jika menggunakan bajuku yang biasa."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu ke klub?"

"Kira ayolah. Kita saudara kembar, kita seumuran mungkin kau lebih tua beberapa menit dariku. Jadi biarkan aku ke klub denganmu."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau ingin aku pergi ke klub sendirian ?"

"Aku tak mengizinkamu Cagalli Yula Atha…"

"Kau paling tahu bagaimana kelakuanku kalau dilarang…"

"Cagalli…" Kira mulai emosi

"Kira lebih baik dia ke klub dengan pengawasanmu daripada dia ke klub diam-diam. Ingat dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk masuk klub sendirian… " kata Athrun

"Kau baik sekali Zala…"

"Baiklah … tapi ingat kau harus selalu didekatku…"

"Janji tuan Kira Yamato."

Mau tak mau Kira menuruti Cagalli. Benar perkataan Athrun bahwa dia akan lebih khawatir jika Cagalli pergi sendirian. Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi ke klub langganan mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di klub melihat hujan gerimis membasahi orb kala itu membuat banyak orang enggan meninggalkan rumah dan memilih bersama keluarga dirumah. Kira dan cagalli memilih meja bulat di bagian pojok club sedangkan Athrun duduk sendirian depan bartender.

"Apakah kau rutin minum alkohol?" Tanya Kira

"Aku hanya minum sesekali. Aku hanya minum alkohol yang mendekati minuman berkarbonasi…" jawab Cagalli santai

"Berjanjilah padaku kau hanya akan ke club denganku Cagalli?"

"Baik baik … aku berjanji … temanilah si pacar homo mu itu…"

"Jaga bicaramu Cagalli…"

"Baik-baik…"

Cagalli menahan tawa mendengar omongannya sendiri. Kira meninggalkan cagalli duduk sendirian dan berjalan kearah athrun. Cagalli minum birnya yang hanya memiliki kadar alkohol 0,10 persen yang dipesankan oleh Kira.

Saudaraku yang sangat perhatian kenapa dia tidak sekalian memesankan aku cola saja" keluh cagalli

Cagalli mengamati sekitar club, aroma alkohol dan rokok tercium tipis karena pendingin ruangan mereka menyebarkan bau aroma therapy. Suar dentuman music DJ dan hiruk pikuknya membuat seseorang yang disana menilai tidak ada hari esok dan hanya ada hari ini. Banyak dari para pengunjung memiliki wajah kemerahan mungkin karena mereka sudah terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Dan saat memperhatikan kira dan athrun dia sedikit kaget, mereka bak pheromone wanita. Mereka sudah dikelilingi para gadis seksi. Seorang gadis beramput pink mencium pipi Athrun, dan Athrun hanya diam saja fokus pada minumannya.

"Hai? Apakah kau Cagalli?"

Perkataan seseorang berambut hijau dan senyuman manis membuyarkan pandangan Cagalli

TBC

Popcaga

RnR ya


	6. Chapter 6

Halo lama tak jumpa minna-san

Apa kabar?

Kuharap kalian sehat semua

Maafkan author yang banyak hutang ini. Semoga kalian tidak ngambek

Terima kasih pada terror Titania yang aje gile

Cyaaz yang sudi dengerin curhatan popcaga yang gak ada habisnya

Dan para reviewer yang baik hati

Baiklah langsung saja

Playboy? is that you?

Chapter 6

Senyuman manis seorang pemuda berambut hijau mengusik pandangan mata Cagalli. Postur tubuh wajah dan senyuman yang tidak asing dirasa oleh Cagalli.

"Cagalli Yula Atha salah satu pemain harpa klasik si jenius dalam membaca note dan improvisasi. Jurusan sastra tahun CE73 yang menempuh waktu 2,5 tahun untuk lulus. Kau melupakan sainganmu di kontes music tahun lalu?"

Cagalli tersenyum mengingatnya. Dia masih mengingat dengan benar permainan piano klasik yang dimainkan pemuda ini. Nicol Amarfi

"Suatu keberuntungan bertemu dengan mu Tuan Amarfi. Kontes music itu dimenangkan olehmu. Aku hanya asal mengikutinya saja."

"Kau banyak bercanda nona Atha. Boleh kah aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu.."

Nicol duduk dengan sopan di depan meja Cagalli. Tatapan matanya sendu.

"Kau sedang mempelajari apa sekarang nona?"

"Panggil saja aku Cagalli. "

"Haha…. Baiklah panggil aku Nicol saja"

"Aku mempelajari kebidanan dan Hukum politik saat ini."

"Banyak sekali gelarmu Cagalli."

"Kuliah di sastra sangat menyenangkan Nicol tapi aku menikmati jurusanku saat ini."

"Kau masih memipikan jadi seorang reporter sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja Nicol. Menjadi pemain harpa adalah impian ibuku. Jadi aku hanya mengikutinya dengan asal. Berbeda denganmu yang memang memiliki gairah dalam memainkan tuts piano. Aku benar-benar iri padamu."

"Kau ingin tambah minuman? Kau datang ke klub dan hanya minum itu?"

"Aku datang bersama saudaraku Nicol. Dia akan memmbunuhmu jika kau memberikanku minuman yang beralkohol tinggi."

"Oh sayang sekali. Tapi tak kukira kau akan datang ke tempat seperti ini…"

"Aku hanya sedang merayakan pesta patah hati untuk diriku sendiri… hahaha"

"Kau memilih tempat yang tepat Cagalli… kau ingin berdansa denganku?"

"Boleh"

Nicol memegang tangan Cagalli dan mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Music mengalun sendu saat ini. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang jarang diminum cagalli membuatnya bisa berdansa bersama Nicol dengan santai. Tarian mereka berdua sangat sensual menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian pasangan yang berdansa lainnya. Yzak dan Dearka memandang heran dari kejauhan . mereka tak menyangka Nicol yang jarang bicara bisa berdansa dengan mesra bersama seorang gadis yang tak mereka kenal.

"Kukira Nicol tak tertarik dengan wanita.." cletuk Dearka

"Jangan samakan dia dengan 'Pheromon Machine Athrun'."

"Hahaha… kau tahu sebab kenapa Athrun menjadi seperti itu bukan…" sindir Dearka

"Cih…." Yzak terdiam mendenagar perkataan Athrun

Yzak meminum bir dinginnya sambil memperhatikan Athrun yang sedang digelayuti oleh dua orang gadis. Dan Kira hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Athrun dengan meminum soda kesukaannya. Yzak tahu benar alasan perubahan Athrun 1 tahun terakhir ini. Namun dia tidak menyalahkannya dan hanya menghela nafas panjang memperhatikan pada sahabatnya.

Nicol dan Cagalli sangat menikmati dansa mereka berdua. Tangan Cagalli menggelayut manja di leher Nicol. Dan lengan Nicol yang ramping melingkar di pinggang Cagalli yang ramping. Mata mereka berdua saling menatap sendu.

"Jadi kau sedang patah hati Cagalli?"

"Kurasa ya…" jawab Cagalli memeluk Nicol

"Kau mau melakukan cinta satu malam denganku?" canda Nicol

"Hahaha aku sangat terkesan kau berkata seperti itu padaku…"

"Hahaha aku hanya berharap kau tak menolakku seperti dulu Cagalli…"

"Kau suka bercanda Nicol… "

"Aku serius mengatakan hal ini…"

"Tak kusangka bisa ada romansa seperti ini saat seorang lelaki dan permpuan menari di lantai dansa klub malam."

Nicol memutar perlahan tubuh Cagalli dan memeluknya kembali sambil mengayunkan badan menikmati music mellow. Terlihat beberapa pasangan yang ikut menari saling berpelukan mesra dan bahkan diantaranya saling berciuman.

"Aku bisa memberikan lebih dari sekedar romansa jika itu untukmu…"

"KAu memang perayu yang handal Nicol, kau tahu aku jadi sedikit lemah padamu karena pengaruh alkohol itu."

"Aku selalu bisa merayu siapapun kecuali kau…"

"Aku terkesan dengan banyak perkataanmu"

"Baiklah… berikan aku satu ciuman saja…"

Nicol mencium bibir yang dipoles lipstick warna natural milik cagalli dengan lembut. Nicol masih menyukai gadis ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya saingan Nicol yang membuatnya tergetar hatinya dan hampir membuatnya lupa tentang ambisinya dalam bermain piano. Sehingga meski sudah setahun Cagalli menolak permintaannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya Nicol masih menyukainya. Dan karena pengaruh alkohol membuat Cagalli membuat hilang kesadarannya sehingga membiarkan nicol mencium bibirnya tanpa perlawanan. Cagalli menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Nicol dan malah melingkarkan lengannya keleher Nicol seolah tidak mengizinkan Nicol melepaskan ciumannya. Mendapat balasan ciuman dari Cagalli membuat Nicol melanjutkan ciumannya dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan tubuh Cagalli.

Kira memandang seluruh ruangan mencari sosok Cagalli. Kira terperanjat kaget melihat meja yang dia pesan untuk saudaranya kosong. Dia melihat seluruh penjuru arah dan mendapati adiknya di lantai dansa berciuman dengan lelaki membuat dirinya murka. Segera Kira berdiri dirasakan darahnya mengalir deras ke kepala dan wajahnya mulai merah menahan emosi.

"Aku akan membunuhnya…" Kira berdiri dan berjalan menuju Lantai dansa

Athrun tersentak Kaget mendengar perkataan Kira dan segera melepaskan diri dari dua orang gadis yang sedang menggelayutinya dan mengejar Kira.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku …"

Kira menarik tubuh Cagalli dalam pelukannya.

"Nicol… dia adikku" bentak Kira

"Apa? Adikmu? Aku tak tahu kau bersaudara dengan Cagalli.."

"Beraninya kau menciumnya…." Kira murka dan hendak memukulnya

Cagalli segera tersadar mendengar teriakan Kira.. dan segera mencengkeram lengan Kira

"Oh ayolah… dia tidak memaksaku Kira.. aku dan dia saling mengenal"

"Saling mengenal bukan berarti dia boleh menciummu di depan mataku. Meski dia sahabatku…"

"Tenangkan dirimu Kira…." Teriak Athrun

"APA? SAUDARAMU?" Nicol tak percaya

"Ya… kami kembar tak identik Nicol… maafkan kelakuan kakakku…"

Cagalli menarik paksa Kira dan segera meninggalkan klub. Meninggalkan Athrun dan Nicol.

Athrun mengajak Nicol duduk di meja bartender memesan segelas tequila dan minum dengan pelan merasakan sensasi pahit dari alkohol yang dia minum.

"Kau hampir saja dibunuh oleh Kira kawan…" kata Athrun

"Aku hanya mencium gadis yang kusukai Athrun…"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kau akan bisa menyukai gadis, yang aku tahu kau hanya menyukai pianomu lebih dari apapun…"

"Ayolah Ath… aku hanya menciumnya. Dia tak akan hamil karena kucium dan aku memang mendengar dari Cagalli dia memiliki saudara… tak kusangka dia Kira…"

Athrun meminum segelas tequila lagi.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini. Dari dulu Kira sangat ahli dalam diam…"

Yzak dan Dearka datang menghampiri Athrun dan Nicol dan duduk bersama di meja bartender. Yzak hanya mengamati Nicol dalam diam dan Dearka memainkan ponselnya dengan tenang.

"Kira sangat menjaga adiknya… tak pernah ku kira dia seorang sister complex"

"Athrun… Kira saat ini bermarga Yamato karena dia adalah anak angkat keluarga Yamato dan nama aslinya adalah Kira Hibiki bukan?" Tanya Yzak

"Ya benar…"

"Aku mendengar kalau keluarga Yamato dan Atha adalah sahabat baik. Dan aku pernah melihat gadis itu kontes music yang dimenangkan oleh Nicol. Dia juga salah satu murid terbaik di jurusan hukum politik yang di kelola ibuku."

"Wah… dunia sangat sempit rupanya…" kata Dearka santai

Mereka berempat menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. Benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang terjadi. Pertama kalinya mereka menyaksikan Kira memiliki amarah sebesar itu.

Mobil Kira dan Cagalli melaju perlahan dank arena jarak club dengan rumah Kira tidak terlalu jauh sehingga hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai. Setelah mereka berdua memasuki rumah. Kira hanya berjalan sambil terdiam menuju tangga dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh pelukan Cagalli.

"Tenanglah… kita tak akan terpisah seperti dulu lagi…" kata Cagalli

Sontak badan Kira bergetar dan berbalik memeluk Cagalli dan menangis terisak

"Aku akan melindungimu…"

TBC

"Anak kembar yang membawa sial"

"Kalian semua brengsek… melukai saudaraku aku jamin kalian semua akan mati"

"Hentikan Cagalli…."

Hehehe segini dulu ya… maaf hiatus agak lama…

Jangan lupa review ya…


End file.
